


You always meet at least twice in life, right?

by DragonBat19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk Pidge Adam and Romelle are only mentioned, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a real encounter I had, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith has Piercings and Tattoos, Keith has a motorbike, Lance and Allura are best friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Piercings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tattooed Keith (Voltron), but not often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: Keith wanted to spend a relaxed free day with his Dog Cosmo until a certain postman rings at his door.Aka A chance encounter leads to more...





	You always meet at least twice in life, right?

**Author's Note:**

> The POV change is marked with these -> *°*  
> First it’s Keith’s POV, than Lance’s and then from both :) 
> 
> Also idk if I should add this but they’re all in their twenties (thought about Keith being 22 yr old which would make Lance 21 yr old). Smoking and alcohol is mentioned at the very end, accompanied by food. So don’t blame me if you get hungry ;’D  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!! <3

Keith had just gotten out of bed and still tried to adjust to the bright sunlight coming through the windows. For end of February it was a really sunny day.

His hair was a mess, which is why he ruffled through it a bit to sort it at least slightly. He let out a yawn as he switched on his laptop, Cosmo trying to get his attention while he walked around him or ducked between his legs. Tail wagging in excitement that his owner was finally awake.

 

The raven haired man spent a couple of minutes to give Cosmo that attention before he eventually checked his phone.

 

 

**_ Shiro • 09:23am: _ **

 

_Hey lil’ Bro! Don’t forget the gym this evening! ;D_

 

 

“Ugh…how could I if you keep reminding me?” Keith mumbled. He actually wanted to spent his day on the couch or in front of his laptop, scrolling through medias, maybe finally start watching » _The Dragon Prince_ « which Pidge so eagerly told him to. So just a lazy day with Cosmo and probably junk food. Definitely chips and chocolate! Maybe he’ll even make himself popcorn or he’ll order a pizza.

He just wanted to enjoy this free day from everything. Maybe he’ll even end up cancelling the gym…but…Shiro would kill him probably. Or well at least he would give him this disappointed big brother look…

 

A sigh passed his lips before he stretched. “Well…still have enough time to think about that.”

 

About maybe 10 minutes later it suddenly rang at his door.

The bell echoed in every little corner of his rather small apartment. It was small, yes, but just enough for him and his big Alaskan Malamute. As soon as you enter the apartment you find yourself in a narrow hallway that leads directly to the bathroom. The left door leads into the dining room, with the kitchen on the left and open living room on the right. A gamer pc actually stood in the living room because that was the only place where that thing could fit.

 

The first right door leads to his bedroom, with his laptop. And the second one is practically a room where he has all sorts of things. His old bunk bed is actually in there – he couldn’t just throw it away – together with a lot of Animes, Mangas, DvDs, Games, his consoles and merchandise from all different kinds of fandoms.

Everyone else would have probably called it a »nerd room«. But Keith didn’t really care. He likes what he likes, end of story.

 

Right now Cosmo was barking at the door, tapping from one big paw to the other in front of it, excited but also curious and ready to protect his favorite human from anything that might come.

Keith didn’t have the time to chuckle over it instead he was between a state of »Who the hell would even dare and ring here?!« to that his heart was beating faster because he was nervous of whoever did.

No one ever rang at his door so the only thing he could think of was that it might be the package he was waiting for to arrive. Otherwise he would just ignore it.

 

He quickly bolted out of his gamer-chair to the window which immediately confirmed his thought. Big Post-Car parked at the sidewalk. And because he knew how fast those postmen could be gone again he hit the buzzer to let that someone in. He opened the door and lurked out into the staircase a bit to let the stranger know “All the way up!” while he got in again, getting his keys to actually meet him half way.

But that guy was faster than Keith thought.

 

“Hey!” the brightest smile he’d ever seen was suddenly given to him when he was at his door again.

“uhh Hi.” Keith tried not to be such an obvious gay mess.

“This is for Gilligan?”

“Oh. They’re actually on the middle floor.” Yep he was quite disappointed that the package wasn’t for him but seeing such a cutie really made up to it.

“Oh well no one opened there so that’s why I tried it here…’cause you’re names are directly next to each other I thought...”

 

Keith didn’t know how to respond. Especially because this guy didn’t stop smiling at him. Plus he could have sworn that the tips of his ears were slightly red. W-Was this…was this guy…flirting??? No. No way! No one would ever flirt with Keith! Right? Right???

 

And he had to admit he did stare a little too. Sometimes when they’re eyes met the sun-kissed man looked away shyly. So even though he was straight out flirting with him he was shy? The corners of his mouth slightly went up. Damn he was really cute. And Keith was such a gay disaster right now.

 

Apparently the young man had noticed him staring which made him grin wider. “So do you take the package for them?”

Keith was suddenly whipped out of any thought he had right now. “I actually don’t take stuff for others.”

“Oh? How come?”

“…no one’s doing it for me so…why should I do it for them?”

“Hmm makes sense somehow.” That smile still didn’t vanish has he scanned Keith all over, blush on his cheeks. “Well then uhm…see ya.” Those damn ocean blue eyes…

 

“Y-Yeah. Bye.” With that the chocolate-brown haired man went down the stairs again, package in hand, only breaking of eye contact when the stair railing got in the way.

 

Keith closed the door again, trying to comprehend what just happened as he walked back into his bedroom. Even through closed windows he heard that the doors of the Post-Car were shut and a few seconds after that the engine started to come alive, before it drove away.

 

Keith sank into his chair, hand gliding down his face. _»Did…did that really just happen?«_ He thought to himself totally perplex. He felt how his cheeks heated up and quickly decided to distract himself. After he put on some music – a few songs from _Written by Wolves_ – he opened up a file of a drawing he was still working on.

 

~*~

 

The time passed so fast that when Keith looked at the clock it was already 5:54pm. He cursed to himself because first of all it was already that late and secondly he couldn’t possibly cancel the gym anymore now.

He was supposed to be at the gym at 6pm but he knows he needs at least 35 minutes to get ready and drive there, plus the traffic could also not be on his side if the day wanted to turn on him.

 

So he turned off his laptop, put some clothes on – his black leather-jacket and pants, with two silver chains, a black shirt and his boots – got his sports bag and his keys, said goodbye to Cosmo with as much kisses as possible and then practically ran down the stairs like lightning to get outside to his motorbike.

 

Because if Keith hated one thing, then it was being late for anything. He hated it when people let him wait so he didn’t dare to do the same fucking thing. Sure something could come between it but he had heard so many excuses in the past years that he really got tired of it.

 

If someone doesn’t want to meet up then please just tell it to his god damn face. Maybe those people were afraid that he would be angry and do whatever to them. He didn’t know…but give him a good enough reason and it’s totally fine.

If you can’t make it in time than at least let him know so he can deal with that.

 

And that’s exactly what Keith just did, after he had stowed his sports bag in one of the motorbike’s side bags and put on his helmet.

 

 

**_ Keith • 06:06pm: _ **

 

_Hey! Sorry Shiro I totally forgot the time, was too much into drawing…But I’m on my way now! See ya in a bit!_

 

 

**_ Shiro • 06:07pm: _ **

 

_Oh I just wanted to ask what’s taking you so long. Okay then till in a bit! Drive careful tho! :)_

 

 

A faint smile hushed over Keith’s lips as he read the message and then he flung himself over his motorbike, letting the engine come to life, purring under him.

 

When he arrived at the gym it was 6:31pm. He got out his sports bag and threw it over his shoulder, holding onto the handles, while he got into the building. Shiro had already changed into his work-out outfit, black tank top and sweatpants, and a smile appeared on his lips as he spotted Keith walking up to him. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Well you’re here now, right?” his older brother playfully bumped a fist at his shoulder. “Go get changed. I’ll wait.”

“Okay...don’t tell me you didn’t start yet.“

Shiro only shrugged, smile not leaving. “Now hurry up.”

 

Keith smiled too before he got into the changing rooms, where he was nearly alone, aside from 2 other guys. His outfit for the work-out was the same as usual. Black tank top, army-green camouflage sweatpants and his sports-shoes. After he also got out his mp3-player, a water bottle and a towel he put the rest of his stuff in a locker.

 

When Keith and Shiro tend to their work-out plan he would have never thought who he was going to meet again…

 

*°*

 

(POV change: Lance)

 

When Lance got up that morning he thought it would be as boring as any other day but he soon found out that _that_ would not be the case.

 

To earn some extra money he had gotten a job as a postman. From time to time, when University life would let him, he helped out at the post-office in town. Either he was at the back sorting the packages, careful not to damage them – other like some of his colleagues – , and on other days he drove the Post-Van, bringing the packages people eagerly waited for.

 

It always made him happy to know that he made other people smile or excited for finally getting the right birthday present for their child, things that they usually wouldn’t have gotten otherwise, books to relax with, new nail polishes to try out and so on and so on.

 

Lance smiled at the thought, taking a turn into the street that stood next on his plan. It was a small house complex. On the left side three houses were aligned next to each other, with enough space between them. Only one stood on the right, opposite from the first house on the left. A high tree here and there stood in his whole glory, one of them reaching into the view of a window on the right side of the first house.

_»Cute«_ was the first thing Lance thought.

 

As he came to a halt he grabbed the package, which he had already put on the passenger seat, and got out of the van.

After he looked on the note on the package to see who would be receiving it, he pressed the button with the right name on it, which should have let the bell ring in their apartment.

 

When nothing happened he tried again. But there was still only silence.

 

“Hm.” Lance let out more of a sigh and then thought about just trying to ring someone else. The name right next to »Gilligan«, the one this was addressed to, was »Kogane«.

“Maybe I’m lucky.” He mumbled to himself and pressed the button.

It felt like not even a minute had passed when the buzzer suddenly echoed in his ears and he gladly opened the door.

 

He didn’t expect a sexy male voice, deep and slightly rough, to tell him that he would have to come up all the way.

Lance made his way up, while he gulped picturing who could approach him. But he was disappointed so often that he didn’t really hope anymore. Voices can promise a lot. Most of the time the reality looked different though.

 

Lance would have thought that he had to put that guy into that category as well but…DAMN he didn’t expect THAT when he had taken two or sometimes three stairs at once to get up faster.

 

The guy before him wasn’t much taller than he was. He had jet black hair, that hugged his neck down to his shoulders. Sharp features and mesmerizing…amethyst eyes? _H-How is that even possible?!_ A scar on his right, reaching from his chin to his cheekbone and multiple piercings. Four Earrings on his right, with an Industrial. Two Earrings on his left with a Helix. Also two eyebrow piercings on his right, a nose piercing on his left and oh fuck…oh holy fuck…he…he had a lip piercing…Spiderbites actually.

 

_»Oh my god I’m gonna die…«_ Lance thought. He also saw the tattoos on his arms and some on his chest and neck. But the rest of it was sadly hidden under a black shirt. Even though he could see how muscular that guy was. And he really wondered if he had more piercings hidden there as well.

 

_»Okay McClain, calm down!! And stop being a bi disaster!!«_ he tried to calm himself.

At that he saw a dog nose poking between the door frame and the hot guy’s hip.

 

Until Lance greeted him with a “Hey!” he didn’t even recognize that he had smiled and stared at him this whole time. The guy only replied with a cool “Hi.”

 

As Lance tried to not show how much of a mess he was right now he quickly thought _»now or never«_ which let to him flirting with this handsome dude. Because hell who was he if he didn’t take this incredible opportunity that the universe basically threw in front of his feet.

 

But he was also looking away now and then because that guy really had some gorgeous eyes. Lance had never seen such a color anywhere, plus the way he looked at him was so intense. Something about this guy screamed _dangerous_ but that was what turned Lance on. Made it so much more interesting. Heat rose to his cheeks and ear tips.

 

But honestly…who can be truly dangerous if they have a giant, lovely fluff ball as a pet?

 

When he had found out that Mr. Bad Boy doesn’t take packages for anyone he was quite disappointed that he had to leave again. He could have stood there and talk to this guy forever…or well…stare at him…

 

His heartbeat went faster than he had expected when he got back into the van. And that wasn’t from nearly flying down the stairs.

 

When Allura – his best friend which he had a brother and sister relationship with – had contacted him and asked him to come along with her to the gym later this evening, he wouldn’t have thought seeing this exact same guy a few hours later…

 

“Oh my god…” he muttered under his breath. Allura noticed that Lance suddenly wasn’t walking beside her anymore but instead had stopped in his track, staring into a specific direction. When she followed his gaze a wide grin appeared on her lips. “Ohhhhh~”

 

Lance nearly jumped when she did that so close to his ear because he didn’t expect it. “You have your eyes on someone new, I see.”

“W-W-What?!” Lance’s voice came out higher than he intended. “No! I..I was just-“

“You were just checking him out.”

“N-No?! I-I was not!” Allura gave him a knowing grin. “W-Why would I check someone out who has a mullet?!”

“’cause you think he’s hot.”

“Excuse me?!”

His best friend laughed while she continued walking to the treadmills typing in her settings. Lance quietly followed her then, doing the same, still looking at the raven haired man out of the corner of his eye, hoping he didn’t notice that he stared at him again.

 

*°*

 

(POV change: both)

 

Of course Keith  had noticed the cute-freckles-man was staring. He was a blushing mess over it too. To his suffering Shiro had pointed it out, while he continued his pec deck exercise. “Ohhhh~ what’s that?”

 

Keith had been riding an exercise bike when his intention immediately shot to Shiro at that remark. “N-Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” His older brother smirked teasingly.

“W-Would you stop that?”

“But I’m not doing anything.”

Keith let out an irritated sigh and tried to focus on his work out again. Sometimes his gaze drifted off to the sun-kissed man again. More often then he intended to honestly.

 

This went on for about an hour.

 

Of course Allura had noticed that Lance and the guy he was stalking were so obviously pining for each other so she quickly made a decision. This was worse than the pining she did when it came to Romelle before they became a couple.

 

She let out a huge sigh, turned off the treadmill, grabbed Lance’s wrist – which drew a yelp from him – and dragged him to Shiro and Keith.

“A-Allura?! W-What are you doing?!”

“This is unbearable seeing you two idiots like this!”

“W-What?! W-W-Wait you can’t-!” Before Lance could protest anymore they already had managed to catch up to the two men, who had made their way to the weight benches.

 

“Hi! Shiro, what a coincidence!”

The older man turned around when he heard his name. “Hey, Allura! How are you?”

“Good, good. I was thinking about inviting you and your…?”

“Brother.” Shiro helped her.

“Oh the famous little brother!” Allura gave Keith a smile before she continued. “So you and your brother to dinner! With us two!” she pointed between herself and Lance, who was a fucking mess and didn’t understand at all what was going on right now. He couldn’t process as fast as things happened. The same went for Keith.

 

“That sounds amazing. We’d love to.”

“Great! So we all go under the showers now, get dressed and then we meet outside?”

“Alright! Till in a few minutes then.”

“Yup!”

She grabbed Lance’s wrist again and dragged him away, in mind to do what she had just said.

 

Lance and Keith both never felt _so_ betrayed in their lives.

 

“How can you just decide for me?!” Keith asked, voice louder. “A-And how do you know that girl?!”

“We knew each other for about a year from University. So I graduated before her but we kept in contact.”

“And you’re just telling me that now?!...Wait…did you secretly know anything?!”

“Keith. Calm down. This was actually a coincidence but…it’s only a dinner, we’re both hungry and I still owed you one anyways.” Shiro grinned at him.

 

While they showered and got ready Keith’s heart beat faster and faster. He was so nervous and he was afraid that his heart might jump out of his chest. Were they really going to do that? Were they really going to eat dinner with them? With…With that cute guy? Would Keith even _survive_ the evening?! And in what kind of relationship was he with that…uhm..Al..Allura? He wouldn’t be stealing glances and openly flirt with him if he was in a relationship with her, right?

 

Keith let out a huge sigh when he put on his leather jacket again. Before that he had been doing everything without really realizing that he actually done all that. If you would have told him he just passed out for solid 10 minutes he would have believed that.

 

When Keith and Shiro came outside the other two were already waiting.

 

“So where are you taking us?” Shiro asked Allura.

“I thought about the » _Gourmet World_ « across the street. It’s a chinese restaurant.”

“Oh I’ve heard it should be really good!”

“It’s amazing! Lance and I usually go eat there after the gym.”

 

Lance. His name. It’s…Lance. Keith said it over and over again in his head, trying to not look that obviously at him. The sun-kissed man noticed though as he gave him a quick confused look.

On their way to the restaurant they didn’t say a word. Only Shiro and Allura were talking, sometimes glancing back to the two of them.

 

When they arrived one of the waitresses brought them to their respective table, where they sat down. Allura and Shiro on one bench and Keith and Lance opposite from them.

When the silver haired women reached to get out the three menus from the cardholder she suddenly realized something.

 

“I totally forgot to ask your name.” She had given Keith the last of the three menus. Leaving him with the situation that he had to share that with Lance. While Shiro and herself each had one.

“It’s Keith.”

“Nice to meet you then, Keith.” she gave him a warm smile, reaching out her hand, for him to shake, which he did. “I’m Allura.”

“…Nice to meet you too.”

“And that goofball next to you is Lance.”

“Hey!” Lance shot out. “I’m not a goofball…I’m like the cool ninja sharpshooter.”

“Heh. You joking?” Keith grinned, eyes soft.

“W-What? No!” Lance’s voice came out higher than he had expected which made him look away, embarrassed.

 

The grin didn’t vanish from the raven haired man’s lips as he opened the menu-booklet to look at all the choices this restaurant had to offer. This guy was way cuter than he had ever dared to hope…

 

A few moments passed until everyone knew what they wanted to eat. Before that they had already told the waitress, that was responsible for their table this evening, what they wanted to drink. Shiro and Allura both ordered a water and Lance and Keith a coke.

As they had chosen their dinner out of the menu Keith and Lance came really close sometimes. Especially when one of them wanted to show the other that _that_ food also sounded really good.

 

When the waitress came back to take their orders again it felt like just a few minutes had passed when the food arrived. And it was even more delicious than they had imagined. Right after the waitress was gone again they immediately began eating.

Keith had his curry chicken rice with pineapple, Lance had fried noodles with chicken and vegetables, Shiro tried out the fried rice with duck and vegetables, and Allura stuck to the chicken filets with sweet sour sauce, rice and a salat.

 

Lance was used to Hunk’s cooking, his best friend too, and he more than enjoyed it every time because he was an excellent chef. But he also really enjoyed the food that this restaurant offered. If he had to decide which is best he would stick to Hunk’s cooking though. Of course.

 

While they ate they talked about all kinds of topics. They had fun and that was all that mattered. Sometime afterwards, when they all were done eating, they had each ordered a new drink. Shiro had a _Glenfiddich_ _Fire & Cane_ _Whisky_ , Allura an _Inskillin Vidal Ice Wine_ , Lance a _Blueberry Martini_ and Keith his _Bacardi Coke_.

 

Allura then asked Shiro “By the way. How is Adam?”

Shiro’s complete face softened, while a bright smile appeared on his lips, when the name of the love of his life fell. “He’s great. _We’re_ great.”

“Oh I’m so happy for you two.”

Shiro chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, rather shyly. “Thank you. How about you and Romelle?”

“We’re doing great as well.” Allura had a big smile on her face too.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yup.”

 

Lance and Keith just smiled at them when they were so into talking about their loved ones. Keith didn’t want to disturb it so he slowly got up, whispering to Lance “I’m gonna go outside for a smoke.” while he got his cigarette box out of a pocket of his leather jacket.

The Cuban man had noticed the shuffling next to him and looked up, meeting Keith’s eyes. “Oh sure, okay.”

 

The raven haired man nodded then and did so. He let out a relieved sigh when the cool of the late evening hit his bare arms. It wasn’t too cold. It was just the right amount he needed right now. Because it felt like his cheeks been on fire the moment he knew he would spent the rest of the evening with Lance.

 

A few minutes passed when Keith got a cigarette out of the box and lit it.

 

Soon after that a “Hey.” coming from behind him made him look up again. It was Lance.

Keith didn’t expect him to come out here and he smiled softly. “Hey.”

Lance smiled back at him which made his heart skip a beat while the young man lent against the wall, next to him. “You don’t mind?” Keith lifted up his hand with the cigarette for him to see.

“No I don’t. It’s okay.”

 

A few moments past without them saying anything, just enjoying this alone time together. Listening to the busy night life.

 

“So postman, huh?” Keith broke the silence, with a soft voice.

Lance had to chuckle. “Yeah.“

“What made you become one?”

“Hmmm well. I love to make people happy.” The smile didn’t vanish from his lips, as he looked up into the starry sky. The little roof over the entrance area hid them from the moonlight. “I actually work there when my University life let’s me. It’s fun.”

 

“…we probably wouldn’t have met otherwise, right?” Keith added unaware that he had said it out loud rather than to just himself, while he drew from his cigarette. He only really realized that when he saw that Lance’s cheeks had become a deep red.

The Cuban man didn’t trust his own voice fully yet so he just nodded, suddenly finding his boots really interesting.

 

“So uhmm…you go to the gym often?” Lance tried to change the topic somehow.

“Yeah, pretty much. Although Shiro is always the one who makes me get my ass up to go.”

This drew a laugh from the brown haired man and Keith’s heart nearly stopped, before he continued. “Otherwise I probably would have never started to go to a gym.”

“Oh? So I should thank _him_ for that body?” Lance openly flirted and grinned.

A “Pft!” escaped Keith’s lips before he just shrugged.

 

“So…are you Allura’s brother?”

Lance chuckled. “Kind of. She’s like a sister to me.”

 “Oh. Alright.” Keith smiled.

 “What about you and Shiro? Are _you_ brothers?”

“Yes, we are. Well…we’re not related by blood but we are.” Keith smiled while memories of his childhood with Shiro flashed before his eyes. Beautiful and nice memories, together with Adam. How they raised him, what they all three had seen and discovered together.

Lance smiled softly while he watched him, noticing how much his brother meant to him.

 

From time to time the raven haired man drew occasionally from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the opposite direction from Lance.

 

Another few moments of comfortable silence.

 

“Why a dagger?” the sun-kissed man asked, nearly in a whisper, not wanting to ruin the beautiful atmosphere around them. It felt like they had known each other for years even though they had only met today at noon. It felt so right. So earning. It felt so natural, so safe and warm with the other. Hearts not coming to rest.

 

“Why not?” Keith replied as quiet.

Lance grinned while one of his fingers went under the short sleeve to pull it up enough for him to see more of the tattoo. An electric feeling shot through Keith’s body from where he was barely touching his skin on his bicep up to his shoulder.

“Knowledge…and strength…” Lance read – what stood on the banners flowing over and behind the dagger – to himself. “That’s a…deep meaning.” It came out as a fact rather than a question.

“Yeah.”

“Do the others have meanings as well?”

“Of course. Or else they wouldn’t be on my skin.”

Lance smiled softly and drew his hand back. “So are there more that I can’t see right now?”

“Yup.”

“More piercings too?”

Keith grinned sheepishly and nodded.

The red color in Lance’s face didn’t vanish, instead it might even became more, while he smirked. “Interesting.”

 

“It’s getting pretty cold so uhm…would you mind if I go back in first?” Lance said after a few minutes had passed.

“Oh no. Go on. I’m comin’ too in a bit.”

Lance then did so, while Keith looked after him through the entrance’s glass door. He drew one last time from his cigarette, put it into the ashtray outside and then went in too, arriving at their table shortly after.

 

“We just wanted to pay. Is that okay?” Allura then asked the little group. The other three agreed while Lance and Keith were quite disappointed that they already had to part again. If it would be for them they could stay together the whole night.

“Sure. But we all gonna pay.” Shiro told her.

“What? No! I invited you so-“

“No arguments. We will.”

 

At that everyone got out their wallets throwing their money together, when the waitress had revealed how much they needed to pay. Soon after the last drops of their drinks were gone they put on their jackets and went outside. Saying goodbye to each other.

 

“That was a really great surprise. Thanks again.” Shiro and Allura hugged.

“You’re welcome. And we can do that anytime.“ She said with a big smile. “Maybe next time with Romelle and Adam too!”

“Sounds great.” Shiro grinned. Allura then gave Keith a hug as well, which he didn’t expect at all. Normally he wouldn’t hug someone who he had just met but…she was nice. Meanwhile Shiro and Lance shook hands.

 

When it came to saying goodbye between Keith and Lance they both hesitated. Until Allura gave Lance a slight push, which made him get closer to him.

 

Eventually and with as much courage Lance could afford at that time he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, sending a shiver down both their spines. But a good one. Heat spread from where their body’s touched, only separated by thin shirts, because both their jackets were open. A prickling sensation. That became even more when Keith’s arms found their way around Lance’s hips, drawing him in closer. Breaths tickling against the others neck or ear, each others skin.

 

Keith could have sworn that he felt his jacket move at his pocket area when one of Lance’s arms had left his neck for a second. But he probably just interpreted that. They both were enjoying this so much…

 

When they eventually broke apart again and went their respective ways, like Keith to his motorbike and Shiro to his car, the big smile on his lips didn’t vanish.

Even when he came home, at nearly midnight, an excited Cosmo welcoming him and jumping up and down, it didn’t. And not when he leant against the door for a few seconds to realize what a great evening he had. Especially the talk with Lance outside. Just the two of them under the starry sky on a late cool February evening.

 

“Hey, buddy.” Keith greeted his big doggo when he somehow collected himself again. He knew he would sleep like a baby tonight.

 

When Keith hung his leather-jacket on the wardrobe, checking his pockets – which he always did to not forget something he might have put there – he found something. Keith knew that there shouldn’t have been anything in there…but it was…

 

As he got out the folded, little piece of paper and opened it something was written on it in someone’s certain handwriting:

 

˜ _Wish we could have talked more_ _♥_

_Lance_ ˜

 

And then...a phone number…

**Author's Note:**

> An irl encounter actually inspired my demon klancer heart to write this lmao tho the actual postman guy was pretty cute too ngl~  
> I wanted this to be 1k-2k when I first started it but well guess who ignored themself xD
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this fic!!! Feedback, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also, I have a twitter (@DragonBat19) so come follow/scream at me and get to know about/follow updates of my projects -> https://twitter.com/DragonBat19


End file.
